Restaurants in GTA San Andreas
There are five different restaurant chains in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Three of them, all fast food franchises, become accessible to the player at all times during and after the third mission, Ryder. The fourth is a more "upscale" option that becomes available after the mission Burning Desire, and is only accessible when on dates. This option exists for girlfriends with a more sophisticated palate. The fifth is Rusty Brown's, appeared in some mission cutscene. The restaurant is completed, featuring food models, vendors and interiors. However, it was cut from the game and can be enable with external mods. Carl Johnson can consume 11 meals within any 6-hour timeframe. Consume 12, and CJ will vomit. This will cause him to lose all the Fat he gained from those 12 meals. Each Restaurant offers four meals, at a fat percentage increase of 0, 1, 2, or 3. If the player starts with no fat, they can go to a restaurant every 6 hours, each time eating 11 "+3% fat" meals, and after the third visit they will have reached 99% fat. Exercising at a Gym or by running, swimming, or cycling causes CJ to shed fat. The player can also shed fat by "dieting." If 48 hours passes from CJ's last meal, he will begin to lose 2.5% fat every hour (if CJ has no fat to shed, he will instead begin losing health!). If 74 hours passes since his last meal, he will also begin to lose 2.5% Muscle every hour. Fast Food Well Stacked Pizza Co. There is 1 Well Stacked Pizza Co. in Idlewood, Los Santos. TheWellStackedPizzaIdlewood.jpg|Idlewood, Los Santos In Red County, there are 3, one in Palomino Creek, one in Montgomery, and one in Blueberry. In San Fierro, there are 2, one in Financial, and one in Esplanade North. In Las Venturas, there are 4, one in Pilgrim, one in Redsands East, one in Roca Escalante, and one in Old Venturas Strip. Menu Cluckin' Bell There are 3 Cluckin' Bell locations in Los Santos, one in East Los Santos, one in Market, and one in Willowfield. In San Fierro there are 2, one Downtown, and one in Ocean Flats. In Las Venturas there are 3, one in Creek, one in Old Venturas Strip, and one in Pilgrim. There is also one each in Angel Pine, Tierra Robada, and Bone County. Menu Burger Shot There are 2 Burger Shot locations in Los Santos, one in Marina and one in Temple. In San Fierro there are 3, one in Calton Heights, one in Doherty, and one in Financial. In Las Venturas there are 5, one in Spiny Bed, one in Whitewood Estates, one in Redsands East, and two on Old Venturas Strip. Menu Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts Main article: Rusty Brown's The fast food chain is unavailable for the player to utilize. However, the interior has played a minor role in certain missions involving Frank Tenpenny and can be utilized via external mods. There are three Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts in San Andreas, though they only have Rusty Brown's interiors but independent named restaurants. They are Jim's Sticky Ring in Market, Los Santos, Tuff Nut Donuts in Palisades, San Fierro and King Ring in Fort Carson, Bone County. Fine Dining World of Coq Dick Goblin's World of Coq restaurant chain has three locations, one in each of the three major cities in San Andreas: the Rodeo district in Los Santos, the Queens district in San Fierro, and the Old Venturas Strip district in Las Venturas. They are only accessible while on a date, and provide an upscale atmosphere. The menu is also assumed to be upscale, although the player does not have the option to choose what to eat. The exterior of each restaurant is unlabeled, and interior views of the restaurants are only granted during the date's cutscene. If the player somehow enters the interior, he will hear an unspecific upscale music. Steakhouse Steakhouse is a restaurant that only has one location in Redsands East, Las Venturas. Like World of Coq, it is only accessible on a date, it shares the same interior as the former. Diner East Beach Diner There is an unspecified diner located in East Beach, Los Santos that can be entered on a date. The menu is assumed to be normal and low-priced. Santa Maria Beach Diner Similar to the one in East Beach, there is an unspecified diner located in Santa Maria Beach that can be entered on a date. Paradiso Diner Restaurant A diner located in Paradiso, San Fierro. The diner can be accessed while on a date. Jays Diner A diner that can be distinguished by its name tag found in Tierra Robada, east of Bayside Tunnel. The diner can be accessed while on a date, its interior is different from other diners. Secret Valley Secret Valley is a Chinese takeout restaurant that can be found in Las Barrancas. The interior is highly detailed comparing to other diners. The Welcome Pump A bar that is found in Dillimore, Red County. Oddly, it is labeled as a diner on the map. The interior can be seen while on a date and in "First Date". The Smokin' Beef Grill A diner found in Las Barrancas. Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations Category:Restaurants